Dangerous friendships
by MTess
Summary: “¿Celoso? se sorprendió el moreno, mientras sonreía divertido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por su melena luminosa?”.
1. Chapter one: An Interesting Day

Chapter One: An Interesting Day

No puedo concebir que mi propio hijo, el propio heredero Malfoy, se deje humillar de esa manera por...- pareció pensar un momento el nombre, para después soltar con desdén: Por "_Potter_".

Prometo no fallarle más, padre.

Ya muchas veces he oído eso, hijo mío. Pero te daré otra oportunidad. Más te vale hacerlo, porque si no te vas a arrepentir de poner en ridículo el apellido Malfoy ¿entendiste?

Draco asintió, mientras internamente sentía que la ira hacia Potter crecía de manera desmesurada.

Con un elegante gesto, Lucius indicó que se retirara.

Sin querer perder más tiempo Draco se fue apresuradamente de la habitación.

A simple vista, uno no podía imaginar que el heredero de la inmensa fortuna de los Malfoy, estaba que echaba chispas. Por supuesto que no, a pesar de no tener las mismas ideas que su padre, era un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy sabía ocultar sus emociones.

Tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos, al observar que Narciza se acercaba hacia él.

El Slytherin hizo el ademán de hacer una reverencia, pero su madre se lo impidió, al tiempo que cogía su mentón con cariño y le miraba amorosamente.

De nuevo el cabezota de tu padre- no era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y otra vez con lo de Potter, por lo que puedo observar- agregó.

Los ojos de Draco recobraron su intenso brillo.

Realmente tu padre está perdiendo la originalidad- comentó Narciza.

Como si alguna vez la hubiese tenido- ironizó el Slytherin, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su madre.

Entiendo el que tu padre y tú no congenienéis lo que debiera ser, pero no voy a consentir que hables de esa manera de él. Es tu padre, y como mínimo le debes un respesto.

Perdona, madre.

Narciza le escudriñó un instante con la mirada, para después esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

Cogió el rostro de su hijo en sus manos y empezó a llenarle de besos.

¡Mamá!- se quejó Draco ligeramente avergonzado.

Narciza se separó de él, mirándole con nostalgia.

Me acuerdo cuando de pequeño me dejabas hacerlo..- susurró con ternura. Sus ojos le miraron orgullosamente triste- Has crecido tanto...

Madre...¡no empieces de nuevo!- le avisó Draco, pero fue tarde. Narciza le envolvió en un abrazo de oso, mientras le daba miles de besos por las mejillas.

¡Mamá!- repitió el abochornado Slytherin.

Narciza empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, haciendo que Draco estallase en carcajadas.

El Slytherin logró escabullirse de ella, mientras le miraba con los ojos húmedos de la risa.

Me alegra comprobar que todavía sigues teniendo cosquillas,_ Dragón_- se burló Narciza.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, pero viendo la mirada angelical de su madre, sonrió. No podía evitarlo, su madre siempre hacía que se olvidase por un momento de su estatus. Y la verdad es que se lo agradecía profundamente. Tenía alma de niña, y era extraño...a su edad era más infantil que él mismo.

¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

La sonrisa de la Slytherin se borró rápidamente, para pasar a una mirada fría e indescifrable.

Nada, querido.

He oído risas - aseguró el capataz Malfoy- ¿Draco, tienes una explicación para eso?

Ninguna, padre - mintió el Slytherin.

_¡NO ME MIENTAS!-_ rugió Lucius, furioso- No estás en buenas condiciones para hacerlo, debo recordarte. Te repito, Draco; haber si por lo menos fui lo bastante bueno para enseñarte a hablar¿de qué te estabas riendo?

Draco trabajó a toda máquina su cerebro, pensando en una manera de salir de ese lío.

No le culpes a él, querido. Fui yo la que provoqué su risa- se sinceró Narciza, agachando levemente la cabeza.

Draco, internamente se horrorizó, sabiendo perfectamente que su padre no tomaría para nada bien esa declaración.

El rostro de Lucius se tensó, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente lento hacia Narciza.

Podrías explicarme, "querida"¿qué quieres decirme con eso?- preguntó suavemente.

Empecé a bromear con él- explicó sencillamente, levantando por primera vez la mirada.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula.

He de recordarte que este lugar no es ningún sitio de re..

Ya lo sé, querido. Solamente fue una broma sin importancia-le interrumpió Narciza.

En menos de un segundo, el rostro de Narciza fue volteado hacia la derecha, mientras cogía un extenso color rojo.

¿Acaso te he autorizado que hagas bromas por la casa¿Eh?- siseó, con el puño levantado.

Draco se acercó a su madre, dirigiendo una mirada de intenso odio a su capataz.

¿Algo que decir, Draco?- preguntó su padre, sin apartar la mirada de la Slytherin.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia Narciza, la cual se tocaba la mejilla todavía sin creerse lo sucedido.

La volvió a dirigir a su capataz, mirándolo con un odio jamás conocido.

Bien. No quiero volver a escuchar risas por esta casa, hasta que yo lo diga ¿me he expresado bien?- Lucius miró fijamente a Draco, esperando su contestación.

Perfectamente, Padre- dijo finalmente.

Lucius no contestó. Se giró y se fue con aire altivo hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

El silencio que trajo consigo fue asfixiante. Draco no quería mirar a Narciza,...se sentiría decepcionada, triste, frustrada...el tener un marido con mal carácter no era motivo para que le golpease, y tener un hijo que ni siquiera salía a defenderla...

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su alma descendía y descendía, y aceptando finalmente, que no tenía principios.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que Draco dudó entre irse o contestar...pero si se iba, sí que demostraba que no la apreciaba, y eso desde luego no quería que lo pensase.

Mamá...- Draco se acercó hacia ella, mientras la mujer se dejaba abrazar, y los dos se ayudaban, aunque fuese en silencio, a mantenerse en pié.

Narciza carraspeó suavemente, apartándose de él.

Bueno...ya le has oído...Ve y empieza a preparar la maleta. Falta poco para que empiecen tus clases...

Pero, mamá...

¡Dragón!- replicó a su vez Narciza-. Yo...he olvidado mi papel aquí. Si, soy tu madre. Pero soy también la mujer de Lucius Malfoy, y, por tanto no puedo estar el tiempo que quisiera...contigo.

Draco agachó la mirada, mientras sentía que los ojos le ardían. ¿Por qué carajo todo era tan injusto? Si bien era cierto que él era rico, sangre - limpia y muy poderoso al tener como padre a Lucius Malfoy, preferiría..

"No, Draco, olvídate. Tienes que resignarte. Eres un Malfoy, y eso no va a cambiar".

Es injusto- se quejó, sin importarle por primera vez en su vida, de lo que dijese su padre.

Narciza sonrió tristemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

Todo en esta vida es injusto, dragón- murmuró.

·······································································

Draco cerró de un portazo la puerta, causando que el elfo que le preparaba la cama, soltase un brinco.

¡Amo!- exclamó, siendo ignorado totalmente-. Belly terminará enseguida, Amo.

Vete- espetó con dureza.

¿Cómo, Amo?- susurró tímidamente.

¡_VETE, AHORA_!- gritó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Belly soltó un chillido, mientras sus cortas patitas salían disparadas del cuarto.

Maldito elfo..- Y mientras cruzaba toda la habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana; sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con un impactante eclipse de luna.

...- La mirada de Draco se relajó al instante. Se levantó suavemente de su cama y se acercó al balcón, sentándose en el alféizar.

Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, mientras escondía su cabeza en las rodillas.

Un golpe seco le obligó a levantar su mirada, quedándose atónito.

Una lechuza.

Y no era de Hogwarts, desde luego.

¿Quién carajo le escribiría?

Tal vez se trataba de una broma o...

La lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana, obligando a Draco a apartar sus pensamientos y dejarla pasar.

No era muy grande, más que una lechuza parecía una rata.

Esta se le quedó mirando.

¿Qué carajo...

Bueno, era cierto que Draco era un Malfoy, tenía elegancia, mostraba respeto, era educado.

Pero también era cierto que tenía un abuelo llamado Edgar Malfoy, que era..¿cómo decirlo? Una mala influencia.

La lechuza se acercó hasta él, estirando el cuello. Con esta acción, dejó al descubierto un rasguño.

¡Ey!- exclamó Draco-. ¡Estás herida!

El Slytherin entró en el baño, cogiendo el tarro de alcohol, agua oxigenada y un poco de algodón.

Se acercó a la cama y colocó a la lechuza en su regazo.

Bien. Esto te va a doler- Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una lechuza.

"Loco"- masculló.

Colocó el agua oxigenada en el algodón y lo extendió por el cuello, provocando que la lechuza le diese un picotazo.

¡Ayy!- Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio.

La lechuza le dirigió a su vez, una mirada de reproche.

Ok. Lo haré con más cuidado; pero si vuelves a intentar dejarme sin mano, yo te dejaré desplumada, "lechucita".

La lechuza asintió a regañapico.

Extendió el alcohol y le ató un pequeño pañuelito.

Listo- concluyó orgulloso.

La lechuza soltó un exclamo de júbilo, y fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que traía una carta.

Dudó si cogerla o no.

Una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.

Haciendo caso de su bien desarrollado lado Slytherin, Draco desenvolvió el lazo y cogió la carta.

Ya desde ahí, comprobó que el autor no era alguien con mucho dinero.

Desdobló el papel con cuidado y se dispuso a leer.

Querido Ron:

!Weasley¿!¿!Esa era la lechuza de Weasley?

Draco sonrió. Claro. Por eso ese genio de la lechuza...

Siguió con la lectura:

¡Claro que tengo ganas de ir a tu casa! Mi tío Vernon ya estaba empezando a hartarse de Hedwig. Comenté que con un rabito de cerdo el traje de trabajo le quedaría mejor. Todavía está en ayunas.

Draco soltó una carcajada, para después taparse la boca avergonzado.

¿Mione también vendrá en el verano?

"¿Mione?"- se burló Draco.

¡Es estupendo! Solamente falta que te declares a Herms y sería un verano fantástico. Y no empieces a decir que no te gusta. Sé que ahora estarás hecho un tomate hervido¡Hahaha, Ron! Te conozco demasiado bien.

Draco soltó un bufido.

Ya voy contando los días que faltan para ir a tu casa, porque créeme, esto es una tortura suicida. Casi no me dejan salir, y no hay nada que hacer.

Pero no hace falta que cojas el coche de tu padre, destrocemos la ventana, me escape y salgamos en el periódico. Hmmm, con una vez tengo de sobra, hermano.

Draco alzó una ceja con elegancia. "Y decían que los Gryffindors eran santos".

¡Ah¿Te dije que Hocicos me escribió? Por lo que se ve anda en un lugar exótico...y ha dicho que hay muchas latinas por donde está. Eso explicaría el hecho de que la carta esté empapada.

Draco hizo un mohín de asco.

Por increíble que pareciese, la curiosidad ganó.

En fin, hermano, te echo de menos. Recuerda avisar a Fred & George de no dejar caramelos por ahí. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez. Un abrazo de tu hermano, Harry.

Harry.

Harry. Potter.

¡Carajo!

Draco dejó la carta en su cama mientras analizada su contenido.

Bien, Potter era un amenazador. A parte de un esclavo al que no le dejaban salir.

A Weasley, le gustaba la Sangre - Sucia.

Vaya..- susurró maliciosamente.

Una carta reveladora.

¡_TOC, TOC_!

¿Dragón¿Estás ahí?

Draco miró espantado a la lechuza.

¡Un momento!

Cogiendo rápidamente la lechuza y la carta, las escondió debajo de su cama. Recogió con rapidez el alcohol, el agua oxigenada y el algodón, guardándolos en su sitio.

¡Ya!

Narciza entró en su habitación, mirándole recelosamente.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Eh...

La Slytherin alzó una ceja elegantemente.

Pensaba. Reflexionaba- agregó por si acaso-. Realmente, madre, no sé qué esperabas que hiciese...no puedo relacionarme con nadie, no puedo salir sin guardaespaldas, no puedo hacer lo que quisiera. Me tengo que quedar todos los veranos en la Mansión. ¡Me habéis prohibido hasta reírme!- explotó, diciendo algo por una vez sinceramente-. No quiero convertirme en una gárgola, gracias.

Narciza no supo qué decir.

Cariño, yo...

Madre, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Sólo la tiene ese...

Es tu padre, Draco- le dijo Narciza fríamente.

Lo sé, madre, y es por eso que todavía sigo aceptando lo que dice. Si no fuese lo que es, hace tiempo que le hubiese mandado al carajo.

¡Draco!- se escandalizó.

Voy a ...no sé, la verdad. Voy a dar una vuelta, si sigo aquí metido por más tiempo me volveré loco.

Y diciendo esto, se fue de su habitación, con una elegancia digna de un Malfoy.

¡_Iac, Iac_!

Narciza dirigió su mirada hacia la cama.

"Draco tiene razón. Si seguimos más tiempo aquí nos volveremos locos".

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

¡Harry¡Oh, Harry!

El nombrado se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso.

Mi...mi...one..- susurró entrecortadamente.

La Gryffindor tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

Lo siento, Harry.

No hay quien te entienda- comentó una risueña voz.

Era Ron. Y por lo que Harry podía observar, había estado persiguiendo a la castaña.

¿Ah, si?- replicó Hermione-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué se debe ahora¿Por intentar ser responsable¿Por preocuparme por Harry, quizás?

Simplemente por el hecho de que has montado un numerito, acabando de verle hace menos de una hora- refunfuñó Ron.

¡Ohh, perdona por preocuparme por mi amigo!- exclamó Hermione sarcásticamente.- No es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado.

¿Perdón?- preguntó Ron alzando las cejas exageradamente.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la barbilla , fingiendo pensar la respuesta.

Hmm, déjame pensar...con eso quiero decir...¡QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

¡Oohh, ahora soy un idiota!- gritó Ron.- ¡Pues este idiota ya se ha cansado de ti, sabelotodo!

Hermione fingió un lloriqueo.

¡Pues mira como lloro, so' memo!

¿So' memo¿Ahora soy un memo?

¡Si¡Un idiota y un memo¡Un irresponsable, un inmaduro, un..

Vago cabezota que detesta a Snape y Trewlaney. A parte de dormirse en sus clases- terminó Harry.

Ron y Hermione abrieron y cerraron la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir.

Hace cinco años que estáis en lo mismo¿cuándo vais a parar?- preguntó Harry, realmente cansado.

Nosotros no...

Si de verdad te preocupas tanto por mi, Mione; por favor; haced una tregua ya. No quiero estar otro año ejerciendo de juez. No quiero, ni puedo.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Ron, evitando sus ojos.

Perdona- susurró.- No debería haber exagerado tanto las cosas..

No, perdóname tú a mi- replicó Ron.- Estoy pagando mi mal humor en ti, no es justo.

Siento haberte llamado idiota y so' memo, irresponsable e inmaduro..

Y yo siento haberte llamado sabelotodo.

Aunque- agregó Hermione, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- En lo de irresponsable tengo un poquito de razón, deberás admitir. El año pasado ejerciste nada bien tu papel de prefecto. Espero que te esfuerces en este.

¿Perdona?- gimió Ron-. Eras tú la que llegaba tarde a todas las reuniones.

¡Solamente porque tú me retrasabas!- exclamó Mione.

¡No te obligaba a esperarme!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

El deber del prefecto es esperar a su compañero.

Es decir, que si no fuese por eso no me hubieses esperado.

¿Y ahora te haces el ofendido¡Me acabas de decir que no hacía falta que te esperase!

¡Porque creí que lo hacías por ser tu amigo!- replicó.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un gesto de derrota.

¡Desde luego, eres imposible!

Harry miró a sus amigos, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Se habían tomado su discurso al pie de la letra.

De nuevo a la rutina- murmuró divertido.

·······································································

Luna¿puedes ayudarme con la maleta?- preguntó Ginny con voz ahogada.

La Ravenclaw se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, acercándose a ella y cogiendo la maleta por una de las asas.

Tiraron de ella, sudando la gota gorda, pero la maleta no se movió ni un centímetro. Quizás un milímetro.

¡Mon die¡Ginna¿Qué..estrellatos llevas aquí metido?- preguntó Luna, sacudiéndose las manos.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

Te he dicho centenares de veces que mi nombre es Ginny, no Ginna. ¿Por qué me llamas así?- se quejó, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de empujar la maleta.

Luna esbozó una mueca.

Tu nombre es Ginevra, a decir verdad- replicó.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a la Ravenclaw.

No vuelvas a llamarme así. Eso es un secreto de alto estado- dijo solemnemente.

Luna disimuló una sonrisa.

Bueno. Intentémoslo de nuevo. Lo hacemos las dos a la vez a la de una...a la de dos...a la de ¡TRES!- rápidamente las dos tiraron de la maleta, provocando que esta se volcase sobre ellas.

¡Ey, cuidado!

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Ginny sólo se dio cuenta de que cuando abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto a Luna, con su maleta en las piernas.

¡Mon die!- exclamó Luna, empezando a reírse.

¡Luna, esto no tiene gracia!

Lo sé- rió Luna.- Pero si te paras a pensar que estás tirada en el suelo, inmovilizada con una maleta de 20 kg sobre tus piernas...

¡Oh, Merlín!

Decir que le había dado un susto, un chico que salía debajo de la maleta, era quedarse corta.

Ahhh, mi espalda- se quejó el chico, mientras cogía la maleta con toda naturalidad y la tiraba lejos-. ¡Joder, qué putada!

Fue tanto su desconcierto al verle aparecer así, que Ginny se quedó sin habla.

Eh ¿perdona?- fue Luna la que se decidió a hablar.- ¿Cómo..

El chico dejó de quejarse, dirigiendo su mirada por primera vez en Luna.

¿Quién...?

Era un chico moreno. Tenía unos peculiares ojos color ámbar. A parte de un estrafalario y llamativo peinado de pelo, el cual estaba teñido de azul.

Deberíais tener más cuidado, joder- se quejó el chico.- De repente veo que os cae un maletón a la cara¿qué queríais hacer¿una cirugía estética¡Para eso no hacía falta una maleta!

Ginny recuperó la voz.

Siento que hayas acabado en el suelo- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias, por...hmmm, intentar ayudarnos, supongo.

¿Supones?- repitió el ojiámbar.- La hostia, para una vez que quiero ayudar, y tú "supones".

¡Eh, eh! No hace falta ponerse así- replicó Ginny indignada.

Lo que tú digas, nena- se burló, yéndose del compartimiento.

Mi nombre es Ginny, si no te importa.

Bye, "G"- murmuró, guiñándole un ojo como despedida.

Ginny cerró bruscamente la puerta del compartimiento.

¡Ja!- soltó.- ¿Le has visto? Ese estúpido creído...

Tiene un peinado original- comentó Luna mientras se sacudía la túnica.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

¡Y qué más da su pelo! "Bye, G"- imitó.- Sólo por ayudarnos con la maleta no significa que tenga que tratarme de esa forma. ¡Sería el colmo!

Hmm...-Luna frunció los labios.- A decir verdad, nunca le he visto por el castillo.

Es verdad- alegó Ginny sorprendida-. Creo que si le hubiera visto no le hubiese olvidado. Ese pelo no se va de tu mente tan fácil. Oh, no.

Será un chico de intercambio- añadió Luna indiferente.

Pero no puede ser de Beauxtons ni Durmstang, no tiene su acento- reflexionó.

Luna se encogió de hombros, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una edición del Quisquilloso.

_¡TOC, TOC!_

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

¡Hola, lindas¿Queréis algo del carrito?

Déjenos dos ranas de chocolate, un jugo de calabaza extra grande y dos bolsas de Mega Fritas. ¡Invito yo!- exclamó Luna sacando su monedero de rábanos.

No hace falta..., yo tengo comida, de verdad.

¡Qué estrellatos dices¡Vamos, Ginna! Una vez al año, no hace daño- soltó Luna, y ni corta ni perezosa le pagó las cosas a la mujer y repartió el botín.

_¡TOC, TOC!_

La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta por tercera vez.

¡Por fin os encuentro!- exclamó un Neville más flacucho, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dejaba caer en el asiento.- ¡Vaya! Se ve que no me echabais mucho de menos.

Ginny se echó a reír.

¡Oh, vamos, Nille!- dijo cariñosamente.- Eso ni en broma. Sabes que sentimos debilidad por ti.

Luna ahogó una risita.

Si, ya- comentó Neville sonriente-. Graciositas.

·······································································

Draco entró elegantemente hacia el andén, seguido de cerca por sus armarios vivientes; los guardaespaldas Crabbe & Goyle.

En realidad estaba desprendiendo una seguridad que no sentía. Ahora mismo, si hubiese estado en el pellejo de otra persona, hubiera venido dando brinquitos y cantando "Soy un Gnomo".

Había sido un verano horrible, sin lugar a dudas. Su padre había cumplido su palabra; no se había escuchado ninguna risa desde el incidente.

Poder estar nueve meses fuera de ella le parecía una bendición.

Eh, Drac, encontramos hueco- informó el Crabbe-armario.

El Slytherin entró en el compartimiento. Los otros dos iban a entrar cuando el heredero Malfoy se quedó en medio de la puerta.

¿Dra..

Necesito estar solo- declaró, mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en el asiento, mientras se frotaba constantemente las sienes.

Si ni siquiera llamar, la puerta fue abierta.

¡Os he dicho que no..

¡Ey, ey, tranqui, amigo!- exclamó el ojiámbar, mientras se sentaba descaradamente enfrente de él.

Draco alzó una ceja, interrogante.

¿Quién carajo eres tú?- preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno no contestó, se dedicó a mirarlo, sonriendo socarronamente.

Oye, imbécil, en este compartimiento estaba yo. Puedo llamar a..

No te sulfures, cariño- le interrumpió el moreno, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros y sacaba uno. Le miró de reojo y le ofreció el paquete tentativamente.- ¿Una caladita?

Draco sonrió de lado, al tiempo que cogía uno.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, sacando el mechero y encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Logan- dijo finalmente.

Draco aspiró con satisfacción el humo, soltándolo con elegancia.

Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Logan le analizó con la mirada.

Así que Malfoy ¿eh?...Debe ser una pollada eso de tener ese apellido- no era una pregunta, lo daba por hecho.

Draco aspiró de nuevo; mientras asentía firmemente.

Bienvenido al club, cariño- comentó cariñosamente el moreno.


	2. In they walk

**Autor:** MTess

**Clasificación:** PG13, aunque habrá algunos capítulos que merezcan el R.

**Pareja:** Draco / Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. ¿De verdad piensas que si fuesen míos estaría escribiendo fan fictions¡Oh, claro que no!

Como he visto que las rayitas de los diálogos no se ven (¿Qué carajo pasa?) Pues he decidido hacerlo al cuento de la vieja. Los símbolos de igual , estos serán las rayitas. Espero q nadie se pierda, pero no sé q demonios le pasa al fanfiction.

Chapter Two: In they walk 

¿A qué casa crees que caeré, cariño?- preguntó Logan, jugando con el cigarrillo.

Por tu bien, espero que no en Slytherin, _lobito_- le amenazó Draco.

Logan soltó una carcajada.

¿Qué ocurre, cariño? - lloriqueó.- ¿Acaso no me quieres a tu lado?

La duda ofende- ironizó el Slytherin, mientras se tumbaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos.

Logan sonrió divertido.

¿Tanta confianza tienes para dormirte en mis narices, "_D_"?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Con esa pregunta, Draco se levantó rápidamente, mientras se alisaba la túnica.

Aún no me has contestado- puntualizó el ojiámbar.

¿Siempre eres así de coñazo?- se interesó el Slytherin.

Logan tomó otra caladita, mientras sonreía serenamente.

Me tomaré eso como un si.

El moreno imitó al Slytherin momentos antes, tumbándose descaradamente en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los pies puestos en la mano del asiento.

¿Tú me tienes confianza, _lobito_?- se burló Draco.

Claro, cariño.

No deberías- admitió el Slytherin, mientras sus ojos adoptaban un brillo maquiavélico.

Logan abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después sonreír socarronamente.

Draco empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

Joder, me gusta tu estilo, "_D_"- afirmó divertido.

¿Ahora soy "_D_"?- preguntó el heredero de los Malfoy.

¿Prefieres que te llame cariño?- se sorprendió el moreno.

Cállate.

El ojiámbar soltó una risita, al tiempo que empezaba a toser.

Chúpate esa.

Cabronazo- rió Logan, mientras le daba un falso puñetazo en el hombro.

* * *

Finalmente, después de muchas y muchas conversaciones, el tren llegó hasta Hogwarts.

Draco salió rápidamente del vagón, pensando que así perdería de vista al ojiámbar.

Eso demostraba que no le conocía lo suficiente.

**¡Cariño!-** exclamó el moreno, entre toda la multitud de la gente.

Draco esbozó una mueca de horror, mientras hacía sus pasos más rápidos.

¡Ey, es a ti , _D_!- gritó Logan, dando enormes zancadas hacia él.

Toda la multitud empezó a callarse, mirando estupefacta la escena que se presentaba ante ellos.

_ Ok_ pasa de mi, chaval- se rindió Logan, mientras se alborotaba su azulada melena.- ¡Pero me debes un cigarrillo!

Draco se paró en seco, girándose lentamente y acercándose hasta el moreno, mientras alzaba una ceja interrogante.

¿Que te debo qué?

Un cigarrillo- repitió Logan inocentemente.

Mira "_chaval_", creo que no nos acabamos de entender- Draco aspiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios, así como sus ganas de estrangularle.- Yo no te debo nada ¿entendiste? Tú me lo ofreciste, así que ¡capizzi, asunto zanjado!

Así que, yo te ofrezco un cigarrillo, intento entablar conversación, ser amable, y tú me la pagas con tu indiferencia- melodramatizó el moreno, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, causando la risa en todos los presentes.- Eso me dolió, _D_.

Deja de hacer el imbécil- espetó Draco, mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

¡Ey, _D_, no te lo tomes en serio!- alcanzó a decir Logan, entre las risas de todos y las suyas propias.

Como respuesta, el Slytherin le hizo un gesto muy poco ortodoxo con el dedo corazón.

* * *

¿Quién era ese tío?- preguntó Ron con admiración en su voz.

Eso me gustaría averiguar- admitió la castaña, mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo.- Según los rumores, viene del Colegio Durmstrang, pero no le veo en esas.

¿Por qué?- quiso saber el Gryffindor. Y con rintintín en la voz añadió-¿Por que no es como "_Vicky_"?

¡No seas idiota!- se quejó Hermione, mientras un suave sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- ¡Y no le llames Vicky, se llama Víktor!

Oh, perdona, tienes razón. **Víktor**- murmuró con burla, mientras pestañeaba exageradamente, dando saltitos.- **¡**_Her-rrmione, dame un morr-reoo!_

A pesar del enfado de su amiga, Harry no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que la castaña le mirase de muy mala cara.

¿Te hace gracia?- preguntó dolida.

Harry intentó ahogar su risa, bastante difícil había que admitirlo, teniendo en cuenta que a espaldas de su amiga se encontraba el pelirrojo mandando besitos al aire.

Bueno...- balbuceó, mientras miraba a todos lados menos a Hermione. Una escapatoria al estilo **Slytherin** le vino a la mente.- Me dijiste que había estado estudiando todo el verano nuestro idioma, seguramente lo hablará tan bien como tú y como yo.

¿Y como yo no?- se quejó Ron, fingiendo estar indignado.

Bueno- bromeó Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente- Tu forma de hablar tira más bien a la de un troll, pero si lo miras des...

Ron le tiró una rana de chocolate a la cara, rojo como un tomate.

Instantes después, los tres reían alegremente.

·····················································································

¡Vamos, Ginny, que no llegamos!- exclamó Neville, mientras ayudaba a Luna a bajar del tren.

No exageres,_ Nille_- dijo la pelirroja, exhausta-. Esta maleta parece un gigante con patas, Merlín.

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que llevas ahí- Luna asintió en acuerdo, mientras miraba su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pues ropa, libros- empezó a enumerar la Gryffindor- una revista, posters, una planchex..(1)

¿Una planchex?- repitió Luna con la voz estrangulada.- ¿Para qué quieres una planchex?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa coqueta como respuesta.

¡**Enervate**!- exclamó Neville repentinamente, haciendo que la maleta se alzase unos centímetros del suelo.

Ya podrías haberlo hecho antes- replicó la pelirroja, suspirando cansada.

Deja de quejarte y date un poco de prisa- ordenó Nille, quien el llegar tarde se le había vuelto insoportable.

Ginny y Luna se miraron entre ellas con complicidad, para después poner los ojos en blanco.

Darse un poco de prisa, decía. Ya se lo recordarían en la hora de Pociones, si señor.

¡**Si**¿Lo has visto? - el trío se fijó en dos chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Andaban tan pendientes del tema que ni se dieron cuenta (o no les importó) que les mirasen.

¡Es _super guapo_!- exclamó la otra, mientras se mordía los labios.- He oído que viene desde Durmstrang, pero no habla como ellos..

Y es tan _guay...-_ corroboró su compañera haciendo que las dos suspirasen, y que a su vez el trío se mirasen conteniendo la risa.- Además..no sabes qué.

**¿Qué?-** preguntó exaltada la otra.

_Ahh_, no sé si decírtelo- admitió, haciéndose la interesante.

Por favor, dímelo- suplicó su amiga.

Lizzy Walters..¿sabes quién es?

_ Mmm_, no me suena...¿con quién ha salido?

Fue novia de Marcus Flint- comentó, arrugando el ceño.- Realmente la pobre, tiene el gusto desviado.

¡Ahora me acuerdo!- exclamó su amiga.- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Pues una amiga suya ha dicho por toda la escuela que han visto al nuevo..- la chica respiró muy hondo- ¡**Fumando**!

Su amiga se llevó la mano a la boca.

Me has dejado sin palabras.

Y asegura además de que tiene un pose muy sexy- guiñó su amiga.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

"¡_Es super guapo_!"- imitó con burla- Es lo más penoso que he oído en mi vida. Y mira que tengo a Percy como a hermano.

¿Quién crees que pueda ser?- preguntó Neville.- Y sobre todo¿por qué se habrá trasladado en sexto?

Luna sonrió misteriosamente, mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny.

Esta le miró también.

¿Que..

Luna alzó una ceja al tiempo que volvía a andar.

La pelirroja se quedó un tanto confundida ante estos actos, mientras Neville seguía con sus pensamientos.

Fue ahí donde la menor de las Weasley empezó a encadenar cosas.

**FLASH BLACK**

He oído que viene desde Durmstrang, pero no habla como ellos..

A decir verdad, nunca le he visto por el castillo.

Será un chico de intercambio.

Pero no puede ser de Beauxtons ni Durmstang, no tiene su acento...

Y asegura además de que tiene un pose muy sexy

Bye, "G"- murmuró, guiñándole un ojo como despedida.

**FLASH END**

¡Joder!- rió, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Luna, la cual se volteó divertida.- Dime que no pueden estar hablando del que tiene un nido en la cabeza.

¿Tú que crees?- dijo suspicazmente la Ravenclaw.- No es cierto que sea.."_super mono_", pero a mi me parece una persona muy interesante.

¿De quién habláis?- quiso saber Neville.

Un imbécil que conocí en el vagón- explicó brevemente la Gryffindor.

**: Yeah**, menudo éxito- ironizó el aludido, mientras los tres se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

Ginny soltó una risita.

No me lo puedo creer...- admitió risueña.- Quitemos el hecho de que a alguien le pudiese parece atractivo ese nido- Ginny soltó una carcajada-. Pero¿habéis visto cómo hablaban esas chicas¡Madre mía!

Neville ahogó una risita.

Ahh, no sé si decírtelo...- dijo Luna, mientras empezaba a dar saltos ridículos por la hierba.

Neville vino por detrás lentamente, cogiéndola por la cintura.

_Me has dejado sin palabras_- murmuró sonriente.

La Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre el dúo, causando que los tres cayesen estropitosamente sobre el suelo.

**: AUCH.**

Ya en el suelo, los tres se dedicaron a reír alocadamente.

Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- murmuró alguien con altivez- Ya sabía que te rebajabas a todo, Weasley. Pero nunca imaginé el día en que te postraras ante mi.

Draco Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, mientras los tres amigos tirados en el suelo se levantaron rápidamente y se sacudieron.

Mira, Mal..

¡Eh, _D_!- El heredero de los Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que le tragase la tierra- Te dejo. Pronto será la elección de las cas..

No pudo terminar la frase, al encontrarse frente a la pelirroja y su amiga.

_Ey_- saludó, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente-. ¿Qué tal estás, pelirroja?

Viéndote de cerca imagínate la respuesta- contestó fríamente.

Draco alzó una ceja divertido, mientras miraba vacilón hacia el ojiámbar.

Este le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

Eyy¿por qué tan mosqueona, _G_?- susurró, mientras le miraba fijamente.

Quizás las cirugías estéticas no sean buenas para mi salud¿no crees?- contraatacó.

A Logan se le congeló la sonrisa, al tiempo que Ginny, Luna y Neville se iban ya.

¡Ah!- exclamó Ginny, parando de pronto y acercándose rápidamente a él.

El moreno, creyendo haber ganado la batalla, le sonrió triufante a Draco.

Realmente, no voy a necesitar más tu ayuda, menos tus insultos ni tus apoditos ¿me oíste?- susurró, mientras sonreía serenamente.- Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para no hacer imbecilidades.

Logan se quedó boquiabierto, no consciente todavía de lo ocurrido.

¡Ah, por cierto!- agregó-. Ya es la hora de tu.."elección", vas a llegar tarde- le avisó.- Bye, "_pitufo_".

Y con toda la dignidad que una Weasley Gryffindor puede tener, Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett se dirigió hacia el colegio, sabiéndose ganadora.

* * *

Draco aún seguía riendo cuando se acercaron al Gran Comedor.

Cállate, _D_- replicó el ojiámbar bastante molesto.

No puedo evitarlo, "_chaval_"- admitió Draco, mientras sonreía divertido-. Ha sido un gran comienzo para ti en esta escuela.

Bueno, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, que cuando pase estas puertas, mi destino estará en manos de un sombrero lleno de mierda y con 40 siglos de vida- apuntó Logan, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Draco le miró de reojo, en sus ojos brillando la diversión.

Caeré en Slytherin solo por ti, cariño- repuso de pronto el moreno, mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor a carcajadas.

Draco esbozó una mueca de disgusto, para después sonreír disimuladamente.

"Este chaval estaba jodidamente loco" - pensó divertido.

* * *

La presencia del ojiámbar provocó un estado de silencio muy incómodo. Las chicas rápidamente empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras miraban lascivamente el buen cuerpo que se les presentaba.

Mientras tanto, algunos alumnos miraban a este con recelo, a causa del revuelo que provocaba en el ala femenina. Otros, con indiferencia, como los de Slytherin, y muchos otros le miraban con interés, sobre todo al tener el pelo completamente teñido de azul.

En la mesa del profesorado las cosas no eran muy distintas. La profesora Trewlaney predecía que ese chico sería un alumno inolvidable; McGonagall, en cambio, no le quitaba el ojo a ese manejo de pelo.

Snape mantenía su inturbable mirada de desprecio y Dumbledore le miraba con los ojos divertidos bajo sus cristales de media luna.

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se levantó, mandando a callar de inmediato.

El director Albus Dumbledore tiene unas palabras.

Ante esto, el impredecible y viejo director se levantó de su asiento, paseando su mirada azul por todo el alumnado.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos. De nuevo aquí para ya nuestros anteriores alumnos...como ya sabréis, en Hogwarts, existen todo tipo de reglas para que exista una unión que consiga del colegio un lugar de tranquilidad, trabajo y unión.

A los nuevos advertirles de que las escapadas nocturnas están estrictamente prohibidas...también, claro está, para todos los que ya la conocen. Bajo ningún concepto un alumno debe vagabundear a altas horas de las noche sin autorización ¿verdad?- en este punto, Harry juró que su mirada azul se dirigió hacia él-.

**Ejem**. Esto me recuerda a mis años de estudiante aquí, yo y Gregorio habíamos hecho un especie de botellón y la llamada de la naturaleza, pues ya se...- La profesora McGonagall carraspeó avergonzada, cortando sutilmente el tema-. ..A lo que iba, cómo sabrán cada uno de ustedes, este año como cada uno, no precisamos de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El cuchicheo entre el alumnado creció, todos expectantes y preguntándose quien sería el nuevo profesor.

¿Quién creéis que será?- preguntó Harry, a quien solo la idea de tener a un nuevo profesor le ponía los pelos de punta.

Solamente espero que esté capacitado para el puesto. Hablando en serio, desde el profesor Lupin, solamente hemos tenido profesores incompetentes - replicó Hermione, mientras sus ojos castaños miraban la puerta de soslayo como todos los demás.

Bueno, no creas - Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron perplejos, mientras éste continuaba:- La profesora Umbrigde nos enseñó a hacer putadas.

Los dos amigos empezaron a reírse, mientras Hermione sonreía disimuladamente, todavía atenta a la puerta principal.

Y es para mi un honor- empezó el profesor Dumbledore- Conceder este puesto a una persona muy querida para nosotros.

Oh, no- gimió Ron, haciendo que sus amigos le mirasen preocupados- Siempre que el viejo chiflado dice eso..

¡**Ron**!- le recriminó Mione.

Acabamos teniendo a un gilipollas como profesor- terminó.

Y Harry tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

No te quejes. Seguro este año será uno muy bueno- aseguró Hermione, provocando que sus amigos soltasen un bufido. La morena les fulminó con la mirada-¡Es cierto! No debemos dudar de los motivos del profesor Dumbledore.

¿No debemos dudar?- se burló Harry, mientras sonreía serenamente.- No deberíamos, no, pero gracias a sus elecciones, un profesor quiso acabar con el mundo, el segundo salió corriendo cuando necesitábamos su ayuda, el tercero...

A su mención, un nudo se formó en la garganta del Niño-Que-Vivió.

El cuarto fue un impostor que intentó acabar con mi vida, y la quinta ni siquiera era un profesora. ¿Cómo quieres que no dudemos?

Eh, pues..- Hermione confiaba ciegamente en el director, pero interiormente sabía que Harry tenía razón-. Sigue siendo nuestro profesor, y director, Harry. Tenemos que confiar en él.

No es una obligación- murmuró el ojiverde, mientras sus ojos miraban expectantes a la figura del director.- Yo ya dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Sus amigos no hicieron ningún comentario, e intentaron volcar su atención en el viejo director.

Tengo el placer de anunciar que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es el profesor Remus Jhon Lupin.

Las puertas principales se abrieron lentamente, para dar paso al tímido y querido profesor de Defensa, quien tenía unas canas de más, pero con sus mismos ojos dorados y su sonrisa amable.

Los alumnos seguían sin creérselo, observando atónitos como el que seguramente era, el mejor profesor que uno pudiese tener. Después de un expectante silencio, las tres casas estallaron en aplausos, salvo la ambiciosa Slytherin.

El aludido se acercó hacia la mesa del profesorado, en medio del profesor Snape y el Director.

Debido a sus condiciones, el profesor Lupin tuvo que marcharse del colegio años anteriores. Hoy, y gracias a Merlín, todo ha pasado ya, y sabiendo sus deseos de volver, le hemos concedido el puesto.

No me lo puedo creer- sentenció Harry, quien la sola idea de volver a ver a Remus le parecía maravillosa-. Y Remus no me ha dicho nada ¡_cabronazo_!

¡Harry! - le regañó Hermione, aunque no podía ocultar su excitación.- De nuevo con Remus¡este año va a ser fascinante!

Mientras el pelirrojo miraba hipnotizado hacia la mesas. La morena tornó su mirada a la preocupación- ¿Ocurre algo?

¿Cuándo demonios anunciará la comida?- se quejó-. No entiendo por qué cada vez hace sus discursos más largos.

Oh, _Merlín_, eres imposible- se maldijo Hermione, mientras centraba su mirada de nuevo al Director.

Y ya, sin nada más qué decir¡que comience el banquete!- y tocando dos palmas, grandes fuentes de comida aparecieron frente a los hambrientos alumnos.

**Amén**- bendició el pelirrojo, atacando verozmente la comida.

Harry rió quedamente, sobre todo divirtiéndose ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione.

¡Ey, chicos!- exclamó Seamus, quien estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, Dean.- ¿Habéis visto al nuevo?

_ Bah_- farfulló su amigo, mientras cogía un trozo de pollo.- No le veo nada especial.

¿Tener el pelo azul no es algo especial?- rió Neville cogiendo unas papas.

Un poco de tinte y listo -concluyó Dean, quien el nuevo no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué no te cae bien? - preguntó el ojiverde.

¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Dean se removió el pelo exageradamente, mientras esbozaba unas graciosas muecas-. Ogg, soy tan guapo que no puedo con mi ego.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Salvo las chicas, quienes fruncieron el entrecejo y miraron de malas pulgas a Dean.

Creo que lo que le pasa a nuestro amigo- empezó Ron, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del moreno- es que quiere una melena como la suya¿verdad que si?

¡Oh, no, me descubriste!- gimoteó Dean, mientras empezaba a reír-. Oh, vamos tíos, yo no le tengo envidia a ese. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Simplemente...no le considero especial.

Hermione Granger le miró largamente.

Harry, captando su mirada, alzó una ceja interrogante como respuesta.

¿Pasa algo?- susurró para que solamente ella le escuchase.

No recuerdo haber visto a Dean de esa manera- admitió, mientras le miraba de reojo-. Si te digo la verdad, estoy un 100 segura de que nunca se había burlado de nadie

¿Tu punto es?

O que Dean ha cambiado bastante en este verano...o que está celoso del nuevo.

¿Celoso?- se sorprendió el moreno, mientras sonreía divertido-. ¿Por qué¿Por su melena luminosa?

¡Harry, no hagas como Ron!- le reprimió Hermione, provocando la risa en el Niño- Que-Vivió.- Hablo en serio.

Lo sé- afirmó el Gryffindor, mientras su semblante se tornaba serio-. Pero no puedo entender cuales serían sus motivos.

La castaña desvió su mirada hacia Dean, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Con eso, Harry supo que Hermione **SÍ** los entendía.

* * *

¡_**UuahGhsh**_!- fue el estronante ruido que se escuchó en el cuarto Gryffindor. Más específicamente en la torre alta.

No me puedo creer que el castillo no se haya derrumbado- rió Harry, mientras se tiraba bocabajo en su cama.

Ja- soltó sarcásticamente el irlandés-. ¿Uno no puedo tener sueño, o qué?

Sueño de gigante, querrás decir. Ese bostezo se habrá escuchado en todo el castillo- puntualizó Dean, quitándose la corbata y los zapatos.

Cállate, _melenas_.

Con esto, los cuatro compañeros empezaron a reírse, mientras Dean cogía un adorable color rojo.

Idiota- soltó avergonzado, mientras rápidamente se quitaba el resto de la vestimenta y se metía en la cama.

En serio,_ Thom_ ¿qué te pasó en el Comedor? -preguntó Ron teniendo puesto un pijama de animalitos.

Si, eso- corroboró Neville-. Tú nunca te habías burlado de nadie.

A ese comentario le siguió un repentino silencio, que fue interrumpido por:

Lavender- Los cinco rieron a coro.

Ay,_ Lavender_- murmuró Dean con melancolía-. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

¿Odiarte, quizás?- bromeó Harry, quien fue atacado por una almohada.

Por cierto- añadió el pelirrojo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa- Nos falta darle su bienvenida.

: **¡Yeah!**- exclamaron los cinco, empezando una guerra de almohadas.

* * *

Entonces¿mañana el viejo se reunirá para elegir tu casa?- resumió Draco.

Ajá- afirmó Logan, soltando finalmente el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo maestralmente con el pie izquierdo.

¿Qué carajo haces entonces en _**MI**_ cuarto?- quiso saber el Slytherin, alzando una ceja elegantemente.

Mmm, bueno,...el viejo me dejó escoger- comentó, encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros.- Y no podía abandonarte, _D._

Qué tierno de tu parte- ironizó el aludido-. No podías no darme el coñazo, querrás decir.

No hubo respuesta, el moreno curioseaba entre los cajones de los demás. Aunque no tenía caso, porque todos tenían sello.

Bueno, a mí déjame dormir, que ahora no estoy para juergas- replicó el rubio.- Y no molestes a Zab.

¿_Zab_?- rió quedamente el moreno-. **Qué** ridículo.

Yo por ti no me reiría en su cara, le molesta bastante.

¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Draco le miró sorprendido, para después volver a su mirada de indiferencia.

Te partirá la cara- explicó directo al grano, mientras volvía a tumbarse en su cama.

¿Todos sois así?- preguntó Logan, mientras miraba su cigarrillo aplastado, como con arrepentimiento.

Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle son unos imbéciles. Les puedes insultar en la cara y no se darán ni cuenta.

No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes- el moreno fijó su mirada en la tormenta del otro.

Esto es Slytherin, no sé qué es lo que esperabas- admitió Draco.

Pues más movimiento, gente más inteligente, más astuta- dijo, alzando la voz, mientras sus ojos ámbar brillaban de sobremanera.- Desde que he entrado aquí solamente me he encontrado con gente imbécil con ganas de comer.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, suspirando audiblemente.

Si eso es lo que esperas, ya puedes ir haciendo tus maletas- dijo quedamente.- Dejando a parte la modestia, los tres que tenemos un poquito de "inteligencia Slytherin" somos Pan, Zab y yo.

Logan sonrió socarronamente.

Acabo de llegar, chaval. Esto va a cambiar muy pronto.

Bien, estupendo- Draco no pudo ocultar su sarcasmo.- Ya hemos llegado a esa conclusión, ya podemos dormir.

Y apagando la luz, los dos intentaron conciliar el sueño.

Bueno, fue en el caso de Draco, porque inmediatamente escuchó una risa divertida.

¿Y ahora qué pasa?- casi gritó, mientras encendía la luz.

Pan- rió el ojiámbar.- Merlín...-jadeó- ¿cómo podéis llamar a alguien_ Pan_?

Draco soltó un bufido, apagando nuevamente la luz.

Ya en la oscuridad, Logan no pudo observar la pequeña sonrisa en el semblante del heredero Malfoy.

* * *

¡Y colorín, colorado, este capítulo se ha terminado! Yeah, me está quedando mejor de lo q creí. (O eso creo yo). En el otro capi me dejaron muchos reviews! No me los esperaba... en serio...quizás sea por el encanto Malfoy, o por mi encanto escribiendo **"Sonido de grillos" **Mmm, esto... Mery se sonroja ¡Les quiero das las gracias!

**· Flopy-Black**: La primera en escribir D ñ—ñ "Mery empieza a dar saltos de alegría" me alegra q te hayas interesado. Por ahora, como ves,.. el Draco y Ginny está muerto. Q digo muerto, enterrado. Pero tengo q empezar contando la historia.Yo a lo Rowling XDD. Gracias, espero q te haya gustado.

**·NatyW**: Hey¿En serio te parece interesante? Waa, "maría respira aliviada, mientras se seca el sudor" esq hay veces en las q una piensa q es un ladrillo y q el ff está de decoración XDD. Bueno, es q la forma de hablar, de pensar, de reflexionar de Draco es simplemente maravillosa, perfecta, absolutamente..hmm eh, gueno "risa nerviosa" nass, que Draco es divino y q me alegra q te haya gustado. Besos.

**· Lily E. Of Potter:** Hola linda! Excelente? Oo Oo ¬¬ No te habrán pagado para q lo digas XDD, es q me suena raro, olvídalo. En cuanto a lo de los reviews, no puedo hacerlo..mi pequeña mente no lo comprendió xD. Pero me quedo tranquila pensando q te gustó. Espero q este tmb. Bsos.

**· DaviniaML:** Nena! No serás una hermana mía q nos separaron al nacer! XDD (nas, olvida mis polladas) pero pensamos igual! Oh, my God, Draco! Y en cuanto a lo de Logan...¡si! El nombre lo saqué de la película, me pareció muy sexy. El carácter del personaje va a ser como si fuera un lobo, al igual que Logan de X- Men , q por cierto, tmb lo adoro XDD. Ya sigo escribiendo! A ver si veo un ff tuyo por ahí y lo miro. Besos.


	3. Being Know

Chapter Three: Being Know

"-¿A qué casa crees que caeré, cariño?- preguntó Logan, jugando con el cigarrillo".

"-Por tu bien, espero que no en Slytherin, lobito- le amenazó Draco".

Logan soltó una carcajada.

"-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? - lloriqueó.- ¿Acaso no me quieres a tu lado?".

"-La duda ofende- ironizó el Slytherin, mientras se tumbaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos".

Logan sonrió divertido.

"-¿Tanta confianza tienes para dormirte en mis narices, "D"?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa".

Con esa pregunta, Draco se levantó rápidamente, mientras se alisaba la túnica.

"-Aún no me has contestado- puntualizó el ojiámbar".

"-¿Siempre eres así de coñazo?- se interesó el Slytherin".

Logan tomó otra caladita, mientras sonreía serenamente.

"-Me tomaré eso como un si".

El moreno imitó al Slytherin momentos antes, tumbándose descaradamente en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los pies puestos en la mano del asiento.

"-¿Tú me tienes confianza, lobito?- se burló Draco".

"-Claro, cariño".

"-No deberías- admitió el Slytherin, mientras sus ojos adoptaban un brillo maquiavélico".

Logan abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después sonreír socarronamente.

Draco empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

"-Joder, me gusta tu estilo, "D"- afirmó divertido".

"-¿Ahora soy "D"?- preguntó el heredero de los Malfoy".

"-¿Prefieres que te llame cariño?- se sorprendió el moreno".

"-Cállate".

El ojiámbar soltó una risita, al tiempo que empezaba a toser.

"-Chúpate esa".

"-Cabronazo- rió Logan, mientras le daba un falso puñetazo en el hombro".

Finalmente, después de muchas y muchas conversaciones, el tren llegó hasta Hogwarts.

Draco salió rápidamente del vagón, pensando que así perdería de vista al ojiámbar.

Eso demostraba que no le conocía lo suficiente.

"-¡Cariño!- exclamó el moreno, entre toda la multitud de la gente".

Draco esbozó una mueca de horror, mientras hacía sus pasos más rápidos.

"-¡Ey, es a ti , D!- gritó Logan, dando enormes zancadas hacia él".

Toda la multitud empezó a callarse, mirando estupefacta la escena que se presentaba ante ellos.

"-Ok, pasa de mi, chaval- se rindió Logan, mientras se alborotaba su azulada melena.- ¡Pero me debes un cigarrillo!".

Draco se paró en seco, girándose lentamente y acercándose hasta el moreno, mientras alzaba una ceja interrogante.

"-¿Que te debo qué?".

"-Un cigarrillo- repitió Logan inocentemente".

"-Mira "chaval", creo que no nos acabamos de entender- Draco aspiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios, así como sus ganas de estrangularle.- Yo no te debo nada ¿entendiste? Tú me lo ofreciste, así que ¡capizzi, asunto zanjado!".

"-Así que, yo te ofrezco un cigarrillo, intento entablar conversación, ser amable, y tú me la pagas con tu indiferencia- melodramatizó el moreno, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, causando la risa en todos los presentes.- Eso me dolió, D.".

"-Deja de hacer el imbécil- espetó Draco, mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada".

"-¡Ey, D, no te lo tomes en serio!- alcanzó a decir Logan, entre las risas de todos y las suyas propias".

Como respuesta, el Slytherin le hizo un gesto muy poco ortodoxo con el dedo corazón.

* * *

"-¿Quién era ese tío?- preguntó Ron con admiración en su voz".

"-Eso me gustaría averiguar- admitió la castaña, mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo.- Según los rumores, viene del Colegio Durmstrang, pero no le veo en esas".

"-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el Gryffindor. Y con rintintín en la voz añadió-¿Por que no es como "Vicky"?".

"-¡No seas idiota!- se quejó Hermione, mientras un suave sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- ¡Y no le llames Vicky, se llama Víktor!".

"-Oh, perdona, tienes razón. Víktor- murmuró con burla, mientras pestañeaba exageradamente, dando saltitos.- ¡Her-rrmione, dame un morr-reoo!".

A pesar del enfado de su amiga, Harry no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que la castaña le mirase de muy mala cara.

"-¿Te hace gracia?- preguntó dolida".

Harry intentó ahogar su risa, bastante difícil había que admitirlo, teniendo en cuenta que a espaldas de su amiga se encontraba el pelirrojo mandando besitos al aire.

"-Bueno...- balbuceó, mientras miraba a todos lados menos a Hermione. Una escapatoria al estilo Slytherin le vino a la mente.- Me dijiste que había estado estudiando todo el verano nuestro idioma, seguramente lo hablará tan bien como tú y como yo".

"-¿Y como yo no?- se quejó Ron, fingiendo estar indignado".

"-Bueno- bromeó Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente- Tu forma de hablar tira más bien a la de un troll, pero si lo miras des...

Ron le tiró una rana de chocolate a la cara, rojo como un tomate.

Instantes después, los tres reían alegremente.

* * *

"-¡Vamos, Ginny, que no llegamos!- exclamó Neville, mientras ayudaba a Luna a bajar del tren".

"-No exageres, Nille- dijo la pelirroja, exhausta-. Esta maleta parece un gigante con patas, Merlín".

"-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que llevas ahí- Luna asintió en acuerdo, mientras miraba su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos".

"-Pues ropa, libros- empezó a enumerar la Gryffindor- una revista, posters, una planchex..(1)".

"-¿Una planchex?- repitió Luna con la voz estrangulada.- ¿Para qué quieres una planchex?".

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa coqueta como respuesta.

"-¡Enervate!- exclamó Neville repentinamente, haciendo que la maleta se alzase unos centímetros del suelo".

"-Ya podrías haberlo hecho antes- replicó la pelirroja, suspirando cansada.

Deja de quejarte y date un poco de prisa- ordenó Nille, quien el llegar tarde se le había vuelto insoportable".

Ginny y Luna se miraron entre ellas con complicidad, para después poner los ojos en blanco.

Darse un poco de prisa, decía. Ya se lo recordarían en la hora de Pociones, si señor.

"-¡Si¿Lo has visto? - el trío se fijó en dos chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas". Andaban tan pendientes del tema que ni se dieron cuenta (o no les importó) que les mirasen.

"-¡Es super guapo!- exclamó la otra, mientras se mordía los labios.- He oído que viene desde Durmstrang, pero no habla como ellos.."

"-Y es tan guay...- corroboró su compañera haciendo que las dos suspirasen, y que a su vez el trío se mirasen conteniendo la risa.- Además..no sabes qué".

"-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltada la otra".

"-Ahhhhh, no sé si decírtelo- admitió, haciéndose la interesante".

"-Por favor, dímelo- suplicó su amiga".

"-Lizzy Walters..¿sabes quién es?"

"-Mmm, no me suena...¿con quién ha salido?"

"-Fue novia de Marcus Flint- comentó, arrugando el ceño.- Realmente la pobre, tiene el gusto desviado".

"-¡Ahora me acuerdo!- exclamó su amiga.- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?".

"-Pues una amiga suya ha dicho por toda la escuela que han visto al nuevo..- la chica respiró muy hondo- ¡Fumando!".

Su amiga se llevó la mano a la boca.

"-Me has dejado sin palabras".

"-Y asegura además de que tiene un pose muy sexy- guiñó su amiga".

Ginny soltó un bufido.

"-"¡Es super guapo!"- imitó con burla- Es lo más penoso que he oído en mi vida. Y mira que tengo a Percy como a hermano".

"-¿Quién crees que pueda ser?- preguntó Neville.- Y sobre todo¿por qué habrá venido en sexto?".

Luna sonrió misteriosamente, mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny.

Esta le miró también.

"-¿Que..

Luna alzó una ceja al tiempo que volvía a andar.

La pelirroja se quedó un tanto confundida ante estos actos, mientras Neville seguía con sus pensamientos.

Fue ahí donde la menor de las Weasley empezó a encadenar cosas.

**FLASH BLACK**

"-He oído que viene desde Durmstrang, pero no habla como ellos..

"-A decir verdad, nunca le he visto por el castillo".

"-Será un chico de intercambio".

"-Pero no puede ser de Beauxtons ni Durmstang, no tiene su acento...

"-Y asegura además de que tiene un pose muy sexy".

"-Bye, "G"- murmuró, guiñándole un ojo como despedida".

**FLASH END**

"-¡Joder!- rió, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Luna, la cual se volteó divertida.- Dime que no pueden estar hablando del pitufo".

"-¿Tú que crees?- dijo suspicazmente la Ravenclaw.- No es cierto que sea.."super mono", pero a mi me parece una persona muy interesante".

"-¿De quién habláis?- quiso saber Neville".

"-Un imbécil que conocí en el vagón- explicó brevemente la Gryffindor".

"-Yeah, menudo éxito- ironizó el aludido, mientras los tres se ponían de nuevo en marcha".

Ginny soltó una risita.

"-No me lo puedo creer...- admitió risueña.- Quitemos el hecho de que a alguien le pudiese parece atractivo ese nido- Ginny soltó una carcajada-. Pero ¿habéis visto cómo hablaban esas chicas¡Madre mía!".

Neville ahogó una risita.

"-Ahh, no sé si decírtelo...- dijo Luna, mientras empezaba a dar saltos ridículos por la hierba".

Neville vino por detrás lentamente, cogiéndola por la cintura.

"-Me has dejado sin palabras- murmuró sonriente".

La Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre el dúo, causando que los tres cayesen estropitosamente sobre el suelo.

"-AUCH".

Ya en el suelo, los tres se dedicaron a reír alocadamente.

"-Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- murmuró alguien con altivez- Ya sabía que te rebajabas a todo, Weasley. Pero nunca imaginé el día en que te postraras ante mi".

Draco Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, mientras los tres amigos tirados en el suelo se levantaron rápidamente y se sacudieron.

"-Mira, Mal..

"-¡Eh, D!- El heredero de los Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que le tragase la tierra- Te dejo. Pronto será la elección de las cas..

No pudo terminar la frase, al encontrarse frente a la pelirroja y su amiga.

"-Ey- saludó, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente-. ¿Qué tal estás, pelirroja?".

"-Viéndote de cerca imagínate la respuesta- contestó fríamente".

Draco alzó una ceja divertido, mientras miraba vacilón hacia el ojiámbar.

Este le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

"-Eyy ¿por qué tan mosqueona, G?- susurró, mientras le miraba fijamente".

"-Quizás las cirugías estéticas no sean buenas para mi salud ¿no crees?- contraatacó".

A Logan se le congeló la sonrisa, al tiempo que Ginny, Luna y Neville se iban ya.

"-¡Ah!- exclamó Ginny, parando de pronto y acercándose rápidamente a él".

El moreno, creyendo haber ganado la batalla, le sonrió triufante a Draco.

"-Realmente, no voy a necesitar más tu ayuda, menos tus insultos ni tus apoditos ¿me oíste?- susurró, mientras sonreía serenamente.- Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para no hacer imbecilidades".

Logan se quedó boquiabierto, no consciente todavía de lo ocurrido.

"-¡Ah, por cierto!- agregó-. Ya es la hora de tu.."elección", vas a llegar tarde- le avisó.- Bye, "pitufo"".

Y con toda la dignidad que una Weasley Gryffindor puede tener, Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett se dirigió hacia el colegio, sabiéndose ganadora.

* * *

Draco aún seguía riendo cuando se acercaron al Gran Comedor.

"-Cállate, D- replicó el ojiámbar bastante molesto".

"-No puedo evitarlo, "chaval"- admitió Draco, mientras sonreía divertido-. Ha sido un gran comienzo para ti en esta escuela".

"-Bueno, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, que cuando pase estas puertas, mi destino estará en manos de un sombrero lleno de mierda y con 40 siglos de vida- apuntó Logan, cerrando brevemente los ojos".

Draco le miró de reojo, en sus ojos brillando la diversión.

"-Caeré en Slytherin solo por ti, cariño- repuso de pronto el moreno, mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor a carcajadas".

Draco esbozó una mueca de disgusto, para después sonreír disimuladamente.

""Este chaval estaba jodidamente loco" - pensó divertido".

La presencia del ojiámbar provocó un estado de silencio muy incómodo. Las chicas rápidamente empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras miraban lascivamente el buen cuerpo que se les presentaba.

Mientras tanto, algunos alumnos miraban a este con recelo, a causa del revuelo que provocaba en el ala femenina. Otros, con indiferencia, como los de Slytherin, y muchos otros le miraban con interés, sobre todo al tener el pelo completamente teñido de azul.

En la mesa del profesorado las cosas no eran muy distintas. La profesora Trewlaney predecía que ese chico sería un alumno inolvidable; McGonagall, en cambio, no le quitaba el ojo a ese manejo de pelo.

Snape mantenía su inturbable mirada de desprecio y Dumbledore le miraba con los ojos divertidos bajo sus cristales de media luna.

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se levantó, mandando a callar de inmediato.

"-El director Albus Dumbledore tiene unas palabras".

Ante esto, el impredecible y viejo director se levantó de su asiento, paseando su mirada azul por todo el alumnado.

"-Bienvenidos a los nuevos. De nuevo aquí para ya nuestros anteriores alumnos...como ya sabréis, en Hogwarts, existen todo tipo de reglas para que exista una unión que consiga del colegio un lugar de tranquilidad, trabajo y unión. A los nuevos advertirles de que las escapadas nocturnas están estrictamente prohibidas...también, claro está, para todos los que ya la conocen. Bajo ningún concepto un alumno debe vagabundear a altas horas de las noche sin autorización ¿verdad?- en este punto, Harry juró que su mirada azul se dirigió hacia él-.Ejem. Esto me recuerda a mis años de estudiante aquí, yo y Gregorio habíamos hecho un especie de botellón y la llamada de la naturaleza, pues ya se...- La profesora McGonagall carraspeó avergonzada, cortando sutilmente el tema-. ..A lo que iba, cómo sabrán cada uno de ustedes, este año como cada uno, no precisamos de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras".

El cuchicheo entre el alumnado creció, todos expectantes y preguntándose quien sería el nuevo profesor.

"-¿Quién creéis que será?- preguntó Harry, a quien solo la idea de tener a un nuevo profesor le ponía los pelos de punta".

"-Solamente espero que esté capacitado para el puesto. Hablando en serio, desde el profesor Lupin, solamente hemos tenido profesores incompetentes - replicó Hermione, mientras sus ojos castaños miraban la puerta de soslayo".

"-Bueno, no creas - Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron perplejos, mientras éste continuaba:- La profesora Umbrigde nos enseñó a hacer putadas".

Los dos amigos empezaron a reírse, mientras Hermione sonreía disimuladamente, todavía atenta a la puerta principal.

"-Y es para mi un honor- empezó el profesor Dumbledore- Conceder este puesto a una persona muy querida para nosotros".

"-Oh, no- gimió Ron, haciendo que sus amigos le mirasen preocupados- Siempre que el viejo chiflado dice eso..

"-¡Ron!- le recriminó Mione".

"-Acabamos teniendo a un gilipollas como profesor- terminó".

Y Harry tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

"-No te quejes. Seguro este año será uno muy bueno- aseguró Hermione, provocando que sus amigos soltasen un bufido. La morena les fulminó con la mirada- ¡Es cierto! No debemos dudar de los motivos del profesor Dumbledore".

"-¿No debemos dudar?- se burló Harry, mientras sonreía serenamente.- No deberíamos, no, pero gracias a sus elecciones, un profesor quiso acabar con el mundo, el segundo salió corriendo cuando necesitábamos su ayuda, el tercero...

A su mención, un nudo se formó en la garganta del Niño-Que-Vivió.

"-El cuarto fue un impostor que intentó acabar con mi vida, y la quinta ni siquiera era un profesora. ¿Cómo quieres que no dudemos?".

"-Eh, pues..- Hermione confiaba ciegamente en el director, pero interiormente sabía que Harry tenía razón-. Sigue siendo nuestro profesor, y director, Harry. Tenemos que confiar en él".

"-No es una obligación- murmuró el ojiverde, mientras sus ojos miraban expectantes a la figura del director.- Yo ya dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo".

Sus amigos no hicieron ningún comentario, e intentaron volcar su atención en el viejo director.

"-Tengo el placer de anunciar que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es el profesor Remus Jhon Lupin".

Las puertas principales se abrieron lentamente, para dar paso al tímido y querido profesor de Defensa, quien tenía unas canas de más, pero con sus mismos ojos dorados y su sonrisa amable.

Los alumnos seguían sin creérselo, observando atónitos como el que seguramente era, el mejor profesor que uno pudiese tener. Después de un expectante silencio, las tres casas estallaron en aplausos, salvo la ambiciosa Slytherin.

El aludido se acercó hacia la mesa del profesorado, en medio del profesor Snape y el Director.

"-Debido a sus condiciones, el profesor Lupin tuvo que marcharse del colegio años anteriores. Hoy, y gracias a Merlín, todo ha pasado ya, y sabiendo sus deseos de volver, le hemos concedido el puesto".

"-No me lo puedo creer- sentenció Harry, quien la sola idea de volver a ver a Remus le parecía maravillosa-. Y Remus no me ha dicho nada ¡cabronazo!".

"-¡Harry! - le regañó Hermione, aunque no podía ocultar su excitación.- De nuevo con Remus ¡este año va a ser fascinante!".

Mientras el pelirrojo miraba hipnotizado hacia la mesas. La morena tornó su mirada a la preocupación- "¿Ocurre algo?"

"-¿Cuándo demonios anunciará la comida?- se quejó-. No entiendo por qué cada vez hace sus discursos más largos".

"-Oh, Merlín, eres imposible- se maldijo Hermione, mientras centraba su mirada de nuevo al Director".

"-Y ya, sin nada más qué decir ¡que comience el banquete!- y tocando dos palmas, grandes fuentes de comida aparecieron frente a los hambrientos alumnos".

"-Amén- bendició el pelirrojo, atacando verozmente la comida".

Harry rió quedamente, sobre todo divirtiéndose ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione.

"-¡Ey, chicos!- exclamó Seamus, quien estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, Dean.- ¿Habéis visto al nuevo?".

"-Bah- farfulló Dean, mientras cogía un trozo de pollo.- No le veo nada especial".

"-¿Tener el pelo azul no es algo especial?- rió Neville cogiendo unas papas".

"-Un poco de tinte y listo -concluyó Dean, quien el nuevo no le gustaba absolutamente nada".

"-¿Por qué no te cae bien? - preguntó el ojiverde".

"-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Dean se removió el pelo exageradamente, mientras esbozaba unas graciosas muecas-. Ogg, soy tan guapo que no puedo con mi ego".

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Salvo las chicas, quienes fruncieron el entrecejo y miraron de malas pulgas a Dean.

"-Creo que lo que le pasa a nuestro amigo- empezó Ron, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del moreno- es que quiere una melena como la suya ¿verdad que si?".

"-¡Oh, no, me descubriste!- gimoteó Dean, mientras empezaba a reír-. Oh, vamos tíos, yo no le tengo envidia a ese. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Simplemente...no le considero especial".

Hermione Granger le miró largamente.

Harry, captando su mirada, alzó una ceja interrogante como respuesta.

"-¿Pasa algo?- susurró para que solamente ella le escuchase".

"-No recuerdo haber visto a Dean de esa manera- admitió, mientras le miraba de reojo-. Si te digo la verdad, estoy un 100 segura de que nunca se había burlado de nadie".

"-¿Tu punto es?".

"-O que Dean ha cambiado bastante en este verano...o que está celoso del nuevo".

"-¿Celoso?- se sorprendió el moreno, mientras sonreía divertido-. ¿Por qué¿Por su melena luminosa?".

"-¡Harry, no hagas como Ron!- le reprimió Hermione, provocando la risa en el Chico Dorado.- Hablo en serio".

"-Lo sé- afirmó el Gryffindor, mientras su semblante se tornaba serio-. Pero no puedo entender cuales serían sus motivos".

La castaña desvió su mirada hacia Dean, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Con eso, Harry supo que Hermione **SÍ** los entendía.

* * *

"-¡UuahGhsh!- fue el estronante ruido que se escuchó en el cuarto Gryffindor. Más específicamente en la torre alta".

"-No me puedo creer que el castillo no se haya derrumbado- rió Harry, mientras se tiraba bocabajo en su cama".

"-Ja, ja- soltó sarcásticamente el irlandés-. ¿Uno no puedo tener sueño, o qué?".

"-Sueño de gigante, querrás decir. Ese bostezo se habrá escuchado en todo el castillo- puntualizó Dean, quitándose la corbata y los zapatos".

"-Cállate, melenas".

Con esto, los cuatro compañeros empezaron a reírse, mientras Dean cogía un adorable color rojo.

"-Idiota- soltó avergonzado, mientras rápidamente se quitaba el resto de la vestimenta y se metía en la cama".

"-En serio, Thom ¿qué te pasó en el Comedor? -preguntó Ron teniendo puesto un pijama de animalitos".

"-Si, eso- corroboró Neville-. Tú nunca te habías burlado de nadie".

A ese comentario le siguió un repentino silencio, que fue interrumpido por:

"-Lavender- Los cinco rieron a coro".

"-Ay, Lavender- murmuró Dean con melancolía-. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?".

"-¿Odiarte, quizás?- bromeó Harry, quien fue atacado por una almohada".

"-Por cierto- añadió el pelirrojo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa- Nos falta darle su bienvenida".

"-**¡Yeah!**- exclamaron los cinco, empezando una guerra de almohadas".

* * *

"- Entonces¿hoy el viejo te elegirá para una casa? - murmuró Draco".  
Los dos se encontraban yendo hasta el Gran Comedor. Por suerte, era sábado.  
"- Ajá - afirmó Logan, mientras soltaba su cigarrillo y lo aplastaba maestralmente con el pie izquierdo. Inmediatamente, una mueca de culpa se esbozó en su rostro.- Lo único que no me gusta de aquí es que os prohíben fumar, D".  
"- Ya sabes, el viejo se cree el padre de todos, el muy gilipollas. No quisiera que nada malo le ocurriese a ninguno - se burló el Slytherin".  
"- Que paternal - ironizó el ojiámbar". Justo en ese momento, dos chicas pasaron enfrente suya, las dos sonriendo tontamente al moreno. Éste les guiñó un ojo.  
"- Ya vi suficiente - rió Draco, cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron de su campo visual".  
"- Yo solamente intento entablar amistad...  
"- ¿Con unas crías de 11 años? - insistió el rubio.- Nunca pensé que estuvieses tan desesperado".  
"- ¿11 años? - repitió Logan, incrédulo.- ¿Cómo sabes que tienen 11?".  
"-Eso se nota, compañero".  
"- Pues si la de 11 años están así...  
Draco soltó un bufido.  
"- ¿Qué? Estoy necesitado de cariño- comentó inocentemente el moreno con toda tranquilidad".  
"- Lo que estás es necesitado de cerebro".  
Logan le dio un falso puñetazo en el hombro, mientras Draco reía divertido.

* * *

"-Mira, Dean, ahí está tu amor - se burló Seamus".  
El aludido lo ignoró completamente, cogiendo una tostada y empezando a untar mantequilla con brusquedad.  
"-¿Su amor? - se sorprendió Parvati, quien no había escuchado la conversación de la otra noche. - ¿Acaso eres...  
"-**¿**Qué**¡¡¡**NO - gritó Dean bastante indignado".  
"-mmm, ahora que lo pienso - Ron miró a Dean suspicazmente - esta mañana me miraste de una forma muy rara, _Thom"_.  
"-Claro, y como tú eres una tentación muy difícil de evitar...  
"- ¡Ey, eso dolió! - el pelirrojo se hizo el ofendido, haciendo que todos estallasen en carcajadas".  
"-Ya me parecía raro...tu extraña aficción de molestar a Lavender es bastante sospechosa".  
Todos enmudecieron.  
"-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Dean, frunciendo el entrecejo".  
"-Oh, vamos Dean- chasqueó el irlandés.- Todos aquí sabemos que estás loquito por Lavender".  
Dean se quedó estupefacto.  
Después de un repentino silencio soltó una patética risa, intentando caldear el ambiente.  
"-¿A mi¿Gustarme Lavender¿Estáis locos o qué?".  
"-Hmm, típico de un tío- bufó Parvati, mientras se levantaba elegantemente.- Negarlo todo cuando se ve a leguas- continuó farfullando, mientras se iba en busca de Lavender".  
Echándole una última mirada a Parvati, Dean miró a sus amigos seriamente.  
"-¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?".  
"-Desde el segundo año, hermano - sonrió el irlandés, mientras Harry y Ron asentían en acuerdo".  
"-**¿**Qué - El aludido se llevó la mano al cabello, echándolo hacia atrás.- ¿Tanto se me nota? - se rindió".  
"-Digamos que resalta - comentó el ojiverde, mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.  
"-Tanto interés no es normal, _Thom_ - rió Ron.- Siempre estás molestándola... o es una; o te gusta, o eres un verdadero masoquista".  
"-Entonces...según tú, el que uno moleste constantemente a una chica no es normal ¿verdad? -quiso saber Harry, con una mirada suspicaz".  
"-Claro, hermano".  
"- **Yeah** - fue cuando Seamus y Dean entendieron de qué hablaba Harry.  
Ron les miró confundido".  
"-¿Qué..  
"-¡Chicos, aquí estáis! Os he estado buscando por todas partes- exhaló Hermione, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento.- ¿Todo bien? El viaje a Hogsmeade será pronto, así que daos prisa".  
"-Tranquilízate Hermione, estamos desayunando - replicó Ron estirando los brazos.- Relax".  
"- ¿Desayunando? - La castaña sonrió sarcástica-: Por qué será que no me sorprende".  
"- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- El pelirrojo saltó, su buen humor borrándose por completo".  
"- Siempre que aparezco estás comiendo, durmiendo o vageando - declaró la Gryffindor, mirándola desaprobitariamente.- Eres la vagancia en persona".  
"- Ja, ja, deja que me ría - Harry y los demás intentaron pararle, pero Ron ya había estallado.- Tú siempre andas estudiando o regañando. "Ron haz esto" "¡Oh, Ron , qué haces!" Tú eres la pesadez en persona".  
"-¿Ah, si? - susurró Hermione con la voz aguda".  
"- **¡**Si**!".****  
**"-**¡**Ah, si**?".****  
**"-**¡**Si**!".**  
"-**¡VETE A LA MIERDA, RONALD WEASLEY! **- gritó, haciendo que todos los alumnos le mirasen atónitos, mientras la aludida salía corriendo del Gran Comedor.  
"- Merlín - fue cuando la razón volvió a la mente del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué hice? -preguntó alarmado".  
"-Cagarla - le contó Seamus, sonriendo divertido".  
"-Y a lo lindo - corroboró Dean, los dos olvidándose del asunto "Lavender".  
El Gryffindor dirigió su mirada hasta su mejor amigo...¿él le apoyaría, verdad?  
"-La cagaste hasta el fondo - agregó a su vez Harry, mientras le sonreía.  
Ron soltó un gemido de frustración".  
"-Pero - continuó el ojiverde - todo se arreglará si vas y le pides perdón. Pero un perdón decente, ya sabes, de esos que te tocan la fibra sensible".  
"-¡Ah! estilo: eres lo mejor y no quiero que cambies...- resumió Ron".  
"-See, podría decirse que si - aprobó Seamus.- Pero añade algunas cosas".  
"-Que ella es la mejor amiga que uno puede tener, y que serías un idiota si la perdieses - citó Dean".  
"-O sencillamente dile que no sabes lo que dices, que lo sientes, que es tu amiga y se acabó - dio por finalizo Seamus".  
"-Lo siento, no sé lo que digo, eres mi amiga. Bien- se repitió Ron, dándose ánimos. Se levantó del asiento y se fue hacia la puerta-: Deseánme suerte".  
Ya cuando Ron desapareció de sus vistas, Dean preguntó:  
"-¿Creéis que tiene alguna posibilidad?".  
Los tres se miraron divertidos.  
"-NO".

* * *

"-¿Ginny, te pasa algo?- preguntó Neville con voz preocupada".  
"-¿Debería pasarme algo?- preguntó a su vez la Gryffindor".  
"-Has estado muy callada - argumentó Luna, quien iba con ellos.- Digamos que eso es una razón preocupante - intentó bromear".  
Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
"-¿Sabéis que hoy eligen la casa en la que irá el pitufo? - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa".  
Neville y Luna se miraron entre ellos.  
"-**¿**Esa es la razón por la cual estás así- casi chilló Luna".  
"-¡Oh, no, claro que no!- negó Ginny rápidamente".  
Mentía como una tapia.  
"- Bueno, vale, no es eso - se rindió la Ravenclaw. Y suspicazmente añadió-: He oído por ahí que en su antiguo colegio era el líder...todas aseguran que irá a Slytherin".  
"- Si, lo sé. Lo vimos con Malfoy. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta; tú estabas delante- dijo Ginny secamente".  
Luna paró en seco, mientras sus ojos se veían indescifrables.  
"- Luna sólo intentaba hablar contigo, Gin, no hace falta ponerse así- comentó Neville, frunciendo el ceño".  
"- Si, si, perdóname -suspiró la Gryffindor con cansancio.- Mira, chicos, estoy realmente cansada. Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si se me pasa".  
"- Ok, ten cuidado ¿vale? - murmuró Luna, mientras los dos observaban como la pelirroja se marchaba. Cuando estuvo seguro que no escuchaba, preguntó-¿Crees que estará bien?".  
"- Claro que si, ella sabe defenderse solita. Tiene mucho carácter, lo sabes.  
La Ravenclaw soltó un suspiro".  
"- Y que lo digas".  
Con esto, los dos se miraron, empezando a reír.

* * *

"-Y al final dijeron lo que es obvio para todos, que está loquito por ti- finalizó Parvati".  
"-¿Thomas, loquito por mi?- Lavender sonrió sarcástica, al tiempo que cogía un bombón. Su amiga le dio una cachetada en la mano-¡Ey!- se quejó".  
"- Tienes que superar tu adicción por el chocolate, Lav- explicó".  
"- ¡No tengo ninguna adicción! Simplemente es que el chocolate me parece una cosa que no hace daño a nadie".  
"- Te sale acné - aclaró la otra".  
"- ¡Oh, Pa, por favor! - se hartó Lavender, levantándose rápidamente a la caja de bombones y guardándolos en su túnica con expresión maniática -: No soy yo la que tengo una adicción. Tú tienes la adicción de ser la señorita perfecta - añadió con la voz repipi".  
"- ¿Perdona?- repitió la otra con fingida indignación -: Solamente quiero estar perfecta...o es decir, como estoy ahora".  
Lavender soltó una risa divertida, para después tirarle una almohada a la cara.  
"- Malfoy - alegó con una sonrisa graciosa".  
"- Ohh, miradme, soy el señorito- por - encima - de - todos Malfoy, adorarme y besad el suelo que piso - se burló Parvati, posando exageradamente por el cuarto".  
Lavender bufó, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a su amiga.  
"- Vamos a dar una vuelta. Merlín, es sábado. Estar un momento más aquí me volverá loca – murmuró".  
Mientras salían por la puerta, Parvati empezó a hablar de sus pensamientos:  
"- ¿Sabes?".  
"- ¿Si?".  
"- Es una lástima que Malfoy sea tan capullo".  
Lavender se atragantó con su propia saliva.  
"- ¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber".  
"- Porque está jodidamente bueno, el muy cabrón - suspiró Parvati, mientra se colocaba el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja".  
Lavender hizo una mueca de asco.  
"- Pa, por Merlín".  
"- **¿**Qué- preguntó parando el paso".  
"-¡Estamos hablando **de Malfoy**! No sé ni cómo has podido mirarle de otra forma como la serpiente víbora que es".  
Parvati alzó una ceja con elegancia, reanudando el paso.  
"- Decididamente, Lav, parece que fueses miope - declaró su amiga, todavía sin creerse su opinión-: Malfoy tiene un culo de morirse".  
"- Oh, Merlín - asqueó la Gryffindor, tapándose los oídos-: NO oí eso".  
"-Además de que sus ojos te ponen la piel de gallina...- suspiró. Parvati frunció los labios-: Si fuese de Gryffindor me lo tiraría".  
"-** ¡PA!".****  
**De repente, la aludida sintió como una par de brazos le rodeaban de la cintura, mientras una acompasada respiración se acercaba a su oreja.  
"- Buenas, Brown- susurró el chico, mientras aspiraba profundamente de su melena-¿A qué se debe tanto grito?".  
La cara de Lavender pasó por todos los colores, y ya recuperándose del shock, pisó con furia los pies del chico.  
"- **¡EYY! **¿Qué coño te pasa? - maldijo Dean, mientras se sobaba el pie y empezaba a andar en pata coja".  
"- ¿Cómo que qué coño me pasa?- Lavender intentó normalizar su respiración-: Vuelve a hacer eso en lo que nos queda de curso, Thomas, y te juro que te vas a arrepentir- y para dar más valor a sus palabras, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, mientras le amenazaba con ella".  
"- Le prohibiste comer chocolate¿verdad, Pa? - preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido, pasando de Lavender impecablemente- Ya sabes lo que le pasa".  
"- Sólo quiero que se le pase la adicción - declaró la afligida con cara inocente.  
Lavender les miraba con la boca abierta, sin creer que su mejor amiga estuviese hablando con ese elemento civilizadamente". ¡Y encima delante de ella!  
"- ¡Pa!- le regañó, mientras su amiga se encogía de hombros y se iba de la escena, dejándoles solos".  
"- No me lo puedo creer - admitió Lavender".  
Dean sonrió. Cogiendo el rostro de la chica y acercándose a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
"-Que la pases bien, amor...- se despidió corriendo a tiempo antes de que Lavender le pegase una hostia".  
Mientras, la aludida se llevó la mano a la mejilla, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo.  
"- ¡**THOMAS**! - gritó, corriendo tras un sonriente Gryffindor".

* * *

"- ¿Sabes cuándo serán las pruebas de selección de Quidditch?- preguntó Logan.  
Draco le miró sorprendido".  
"-¿Quieres integrarte en el equipo?".  
Logan alzó una ceja con elegancia, sacando de nuevo un cigarrillo.  
"- Que va. Lo pregunto porque simplemente quiero ver el espectáculo - ironizó el aludido-¡_D_, no seas imbécil! Claro que quiero integrar en el equipo. Un curso sin Quidditch es igual que una chica empalagosa - afirmó solemnemente- Siempre acabas huyendo".  
"- Estás como una pu..  
No acabó la frase, al ver como en su campo visual aparecía cierta pelirroja, con un gesto apesumbrado y de no haber descansado bien.  
"- ¡Pelirroja! - exclamó el moreno. Se acercó rápidamente a ella con una gran sonrisa, la cual no fue devuelta".  
"-¿Qué coño quieres ahora? - quiso saber la menor de los Weasley".  
"- ¡Ey, ey! - se defendió el aludido. Su mirada repasó rápidamente el aspecto de la pelirroja, parándose en las dos bolsitas que adornaban sus ojos - ¿Sabes que tienes un aspecto asqueroso? - preguntó mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca".  
"- Vete a la mierda - espetó Ginny con dureza, dando esquinazo al moreno mientras salía corriendo del lugar".  
Logan soltó una risita.  
"-Mujeres -suspiró- A todas les molesta que le mintamos...y cuando le decimos la verdad también lo hacen".  
"- Veo que ya has pasado por eso - se burló Draco. De un momento a otro, se puso repentinamente serio-: Yo por ti dejaría de tontear con Weasley. Los Slytherins no nos juntamos con los Gryffindors sino es para joderles".  
"- ¿Literalmente? - preguntó descaradamente Logan".  
Draco esbozó una mueca de asco.  
"-Lo interpretaré como un no - maldijo Logan, con cierto malhumor- Tampoco lo veo tan grave. Solamente serían rollos, nada serio".  
"-Tu reputación se iría a la mierda, compañero".  
"- ¿Y salir con las chicas de Slytherin no es tener también mala reputación? - se sorprendió Logan, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho con gesto de exagerado dolor-: He echado un vistazo a todas las pibas, D, y créeme que hay chiguaguas más atractivos".  
Draco sonrió divertido.  
"-- mmm..tú sabras- aceptó finalmente". 


End file.
